


4ever yours

by Persassy_101



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persassy_101/pseuds/Persassy_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is my first fic plz b nice!)<br/>Nico di Angelo is enjoying hiz life as a ghost, except for one thing- he doesn't hav a sexy and misterious boyfrend. Then he meets the sexy and mysterious Percy Jackson!! How will their romance turn out???? Read too find out!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Crack Fic Chapter 1  
I was walking down the street minding my own fucking business   
"Who died?" Said a man  
'Me" I said flipping him off as I walk away I saw a leaf and once again it reminded me that I am dead because I am dead

My name is nico diangleo and I am probably te deadest person you will ever meet My life is sucking and my sister and mother and some other people are dead but mostly me

One day I waz walking along and talking 'oh my god I wish I had a boyfrend' 'a boyfrend you say?' A boy was walking down the street He had a twelve pack and perfectly tan skin and sea green eyes like the sea and hair like the night sky at midnight 'hello my name is Perseus jackson but you can call me percy bc that's what my friends call me and I want to be friends.'  
"Oh OK babe' I said smirking too then we went to my apartment 'wow r u a billionaire you're place is so nice!?!!1'!!!!!??!1!"   
'Yah I know' I sed and smirked   
"O well OK do you want to do the dirty on a bunch of foller bills? Percy asked 'we can do it on 100 dollar bills if you want!' I said smirking so hard I thot my face would crack   
'Its kinky' percy saud smirking 'yah I've never had a boyfrend before bc they all thot I wuz too kinky' I sed saidly   
"Awwwwww babr don't worry' he sed and then we did the thing   
Then Chiron walked in and yelled at percy!! "Percy u do it with a ghost??!!????'


	2. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets hurt, but nico is always ther for him.

Than Cyrome wuz dere!!  
"PARCY WAT THE HELL R U DOIN WID A GHOST?!??" Chyron sed  
"Fuck off ciron it's kinky!" Percy yelled in annoyance. We walked away annoyed.

The next day I woke up from my graveyard bed. I brushed my silky black hair and put on my leather avyator jacket. Then I put on a chain necklace and white foundation. I was ready to go I'd be excited accept I'm daed and the daed don't get excited even when they're abowt to meet the cute guy they just hooked up with the night before even if shiron in erupted them. Then I opened my chocolate brown eyes.  
"Let's go kill a bitch" I sed to my dog. We went to McDonald's and I was ebiut to kill a guy.  
"WAIT DONT KILL ME"  
"Why?" I sed with a curious smirk  
"BECAUSE.,.,.,........................ I LUV U, NIKO!!1!1!1!!"  
I looked at him confused then we kissed passively I gronned  
"Let's do this" "ok" he agreed. We did the frock frack in my coffin and it was even kinkier than before becuz there were chains and fog everewhere After we finished I realized I would be late for my date with purcy 'oh shit bye' he luked up at me 'but you don't know my name' 'let's keep it that way' then I left and shadow travellled away to the five ster retront where I told percy if meet him.

"Hey porcy..." I said waking into the restaurant.  
"Oh hey neeks" he sed looking at me with lust and sadnes in his eyes "NEVER CALL ME THET AGEN!!!!1!!1!!" I screemed I was so mad all I cud sea was red and the green of percee's green eyes.  
"Ohohohohoh I'm srry neeks!" He shammered  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! U SED IT AGEN!!!!!!!!" I yelled I hed never bean this mad I Wes blind with rage but I cud still sea perky well enough to.........................................................................……….………… STAB HIM!1!!1'b!!2!111!'bb!!!  
Yhere was bloud everewhere and I started screening. "NO PERCYY DONT B DAD I LUV YUU TO MUCH YUO CANY LEEVE ME IM NOT REEDY!!!!!" I was so sad that I cried over his body but he was ded and I cudnt do anytibg bc I Wes ded to. Wayt........ THATS It!!!!!!!! I was deed, TOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
I jumped up frum my taybl and yelled "sorry gtg can u just let the check go? I didn't eat anything bc I'm dead!!! Hooray!! Pearcy an I will be 2gether were both DEADDDD!!!!" I tapped my heels together I was so excited soon pairsee and i wid b as togeter as my heels!!!!!!?!'qb!!!!

I went to my coffin "LETS GET DOWN TO BUSINESS!!" I sang I luved milan sew much she wuz my rolemodel! Then I saw pairc. 'Oh hey u asshole wer were u? I wuz so woryed I didn't even pey the restrant bill! Now u hav to pay!' I yelled waiving my arms around  
'Omg babe I'm so srry he sed 'lets go pay thet bill!' No I sed sectionally. 'I'll make a man owt of u' I wiggled my eyebrows but kept glearing at pearcee bc I wuz so mad!!  
We payed in my coffin. 'Now we can do the frick frack without any chit chat' he sed I wuz sooooooooo turned on. 'Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Nicos sooo funny he gets me every time!! XD


	3. The Feshun Sho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purcy and Niko go 2 a feshion shows!! Drakma ensues!!! Wat will hapen?!??!!

Crack fic Chapter 3  
It was tim. I hed ben perpraring 4 this momment my intire lyf.  
"Purcy!' I sed angrily and lovingly but also impayshiently 'were gonna b l8t!!1!1!!'!!1?!!1!!' "Im cumin bab!!!!"  
'Yah bitch u better cum cuz this is gonna b the best. Fashion show. Ever." did I memtion I h8t feshion?   
But my frend death metal wuz goyng too do a show at a plece colled cemp kupiter. She wuz an orphan and she uzed 2 b call annabeth but wen she becam a gost she relized that wuz an name 2 alive for so daed som1 lik Her. Sew now she gows by death meytal.

"We pulled up too the show. 'Hey deth metahl long tim no sea!!' I sed with know emotion  
"OMG yah I no I mished u soooo much!!' She sed in a daed monotone thet was good for a daed person bc it wuz so monotone. Sudenly purrcy got supper mad.  
"WUT neeko yo let her call u neeks??? But were boyfrends andd wen I calld u that u cilled me!!" He ran awey dejectidly nd angrilly.

 

'No no no! Bab!" I wuz sow sed my bab left me??   
'Dont wurry zoos gets mad at me all da thyme and he alwyys cums beck to me." Sed deth meattle confideadly.  
"Wayt WUT ur date-ing zuuse?? Butt hez a god!!!!?!!1!!!!'  
"Omg neeks ur a dumb bithch I changed my relashiinship 2 its complicated on ghostbook! I gess u just don't rilly kar abowt me.'  
"Ohmguh deathmet I'm soooooooooooooo srry!'!1!!22!!1!!! I jusy hav a ton uv stuf goin on writ now.  
"Thets okay I understand. Wen zuuus gets mad he goes to thet park over there." She sed poiting too a park.  
'OMG THETS BAD PRRCY LUVS THE PARK HE ALWAUYS GOES THERE!!!'l" I screemed I wuz so skarred thet zuuess wud hav a affair wit percie!'!!!1'n  
"ONO WE HAV TOO GO 2 DA PERK SO THEY DONT DUU THE DERTY 2GEThER!!!!!' Death mayting hollered we flew to da pirk in a hellocopter relly fast.  
"Gotta go fast!!!!@ I yelled anf put my fut down on the break. We went so fest I cud seee everytong and yet all I cud think abowt wuz per-c. I luved him more than the air I didn't breathe and the food I dont eat (cuz im super deed, remember??),  
Fynallee we landd 'get away from my boyfrend!!!!!!!" I yelled but it was 22 l8ttt!!!!!!1!1!!!!

"Suess wat da hell r u doin u prep???? I thot were in luv!!!' Zuoose lookd up I wuz so mad I groaned 'UR THE SPAWN FO ALL EVIL, SOOSE!!!!!" Then I chatged at him with all mey strenth.  
"Ahhhhhhh!!' He yelped  
'I HATE UOU!!' I whimpered with all the fyiry ov the hevens. Them I smited......................... ZOOZ!!!!!!!   
"Hahahahahahahaha u rn't so cocky now, zuez! I'm the king now!!!!'   
'Wow ur seeeeew cewl nieco!!' Sed pairsie with luv.  
"Yah ikr??!?!!!1!!!22!!!' I jumped up. Let's do the dirty in the dirt!!' It wuz da kinkiest ting eweer!!!

It haz been 2 weaks and iv never been sew happie in my whole live!!! Accept im not alive im ded cuz im sooper not aliv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what u thot- biiiiig clog hanger lol!!! Wat will happen to neeko now thet hez a god??!!!?


	4. Da Smexy pier8!!1!

Sew in cas u forget im a gawd new its sooper kewl but u no purcee nd i r toogether new nd i luv hem sooooooooooo much!!!1!1! also its sew kinky new omg.

Now 2day we were going 2 da bahhamahs 2 soke up sum Rays Of Sun!!! We borded the plane thayn I rembered thet I wuz a GoD so I deednt need too use a playn!! Haha mortals haha. ;( So I grebbed the sooper sexy teen I no as my Boifrend and sed "BAb lets gow too da bahaymas!!**" we flew dere and landid ther!!

den we fond out dat we were in da set of a TEEN BEACH MOVIE!!!1! 'woa purcee lez boogie!!!1!' Purcee nd me danced nd surfed n den we swam on de shore of an island but THEY WERE PIERATES!!1! 'o no neeko wat r we going do??????' sayed purcee 'we will keel dem' BUT DEN I LOST MY POWARS so we were kidnapppped by Jason da pierate. We were going try to escape but den i got a idea 'Jason purcee lez have a threesome omg!!!1!'

It wuz sooooooo sexi nd Jasun hed a SIXTEEN PACK!!!!!¡¡¡¡!!!!!!! We finished nd puurcee and me waynt on too da deck of da pyret sheep. We luked at da beeg oshun and kissed. Then persii pulled bak. Bab... i feel insekure abowt my 12 peck next 2 jaysone.'o bab dont werry' i tuk out my dager nd cut into purcee's chest so he had a 22 PACK!!!1!

OH BAB THANC u!!! He sed smiling thru hes teers of payn. I smirked sexily Anything 4 u!! I sed in a monotone. Butt then... Jeysun cummed up too us and sed 'hay guys seeeeeewwwwww its tyme 4 u 2 WALK DA PLANK"

Ahhhhhhh¡ WAT I thot that me and jeyzon were frends but theyn he wanted to kill mee and my bab??

"Lolz I get off on watching ppl drown ;))" sed the pyrate jesün

Parcy nodded "yah seems laygit" I started criing

"I don't wantna dyyyyie!!¡¡ I whaled like a freshly birthed killer whale. I have güd lungs. Ayy

Purcy cumforted me by yodeling lowdy in my eere. "Thanks bab." I sniffles. "ANYtime." He sed in a lowe, throtey, sexy growlle.

Den I med oot wit hem n it was sxy af but OH NO WE WER STILL GOIN DI!!!1!1!1 so den i got mi poowrs beck n it wes gr9 but J-son wes jelly n den he show'd uff hes reppin skulls n I WAS SOOOOOOO TURNED ON HERE IS HIS SXY RAP:

Yo yo yo my name is jayson

i stooped hem 2 esk 'cen i call u jay~~~~????' I sed sexly i wonked many tims

he blooshed n da rap wes over bc he was sooooo floosturd !!1!

i cred bc i rueend da rap : (

den purce n jay comFURteed (lol im noot a furry! :3) me bi huggn me n we wer heppy

 

BUT DEN DA LITNIN BOLT STROOK!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Woah what will happen next??? Dun dun duuuuun!!! Alsew, comments r always welcome but if u hev crittersism mek sure it constrooctiv


End file.
